No one has to know
by Columbia-TehLove
Summary: A love story between Columbia and Magenta...AND MY FIRST FAN FICTION!...DONE!...Please tell me what you think....[Oh yes, Pre Rocky, Brad, Janet and Eddie]
1. New hair style

Ok Pre Rocky, Brad, Janet and Eddie…Please tell me what you think.

I don't own anything or anyone from Rocky horror picture show…Don't sue…

------------------------------------------------------------

"It's curling!"

"IT'S WHAT!" I screamed, dropping my magazine to the floor.

"Your hair, its curling!"

"No its not" I cried, grabbing a patch of hair.

"Vell if you don't believe me, go look in ze mirror." Magenta said sitting back and throwing her arms around her chest.

I jumped up and ran to our bathroom, gasping at the sight of my puffy, long blond hair, which did start to curl. "It is." I screamed, running back to magenta who was still sitting on the lounge in our room.

"Told ya." She said sitting back up when I got to her.

"But..."I said with a confused look on my face.

"Oh don't vorry Columbia, curly hair isn't that bad."

"Well not on you, It looks beautiful on you." I said watching Magenta blush at my remark. "But on me. I just don't have the face for it."

"Oh Columbia..."

"WAIT! I have an idea!" I yelled, startling Magenta

"Vat?" Magenta yelped, trying to regulate her heartbeat again.

"Will you cut my hair?" I said, giving her my infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Vell...I guess, do you want me to dye it too?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Ok let's get started." Magenta said, leading me over to a chair and grabbing a pair of scissor from the desk.

A few hours passed, when I had finished rinsing out my hair. I stood up to face Magenta who was leaning against the counter.

"How does it look?" I asked making my way over to the mirror.

"See for yourself." She said admiring her work.

"Oh...My...God" I managed to say "Magenta..." I said as magenta panicked. "I...LOVE IT!" I squealed, hugging Magenta. "How'd you get it this shade of pink?"

"I don't know. I zink it was because your hair was so blond. I guess it made ze red, pink."

"Oh Magenta I love it." I sang as I admired my new, very short hair. "Thank you so much."

"No problem" Magenta yawned "But I am going to bed."

"Me too." I said putting my towel on the side of the tub.

We climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up to our chins.

"Magenta"

"Yes Columbia?"

"Thanks" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me for a hug.

"Oh, no problem." She said, doing the same to me. Thus falling asleep in the same position

The sun shone brightly through the bedroom window, awaking a tired and grumpy Columbia.

Columbia yawned only to find that there arms were still wrapped around each other, like they were last night.

"MAGENTA!" A scream broke the silence from the bottom of the stairs. Even in her sleep he made her flinch.

"Magenta." I said, lightly shaking her knowing that she could sleep through just about anything.

"Vat" Magenta yawned out, only to be cut off by another of Frank's screams.

She jumped up, throwing on her maid's uniform, which had been laid out the night before.

"Your hair looks very nice ven its dry." Magenta said, tightening her apron and putting on a boot.

"Thank you" I yawned out, handing her the other boot.

Magenta ran out the door after Frank's fourth scream. I stood up, wrapping the blanket around my semi lifeless body, shielding the sun from my eyes.

After putting on my slippers and shedding the blanket that had covered me, back to its original spot on the bed. I made my way down the stairs.

I walked to the dinning room and discovered Frank sitting there, reading the latest copy of Vogue magazine. After he put the magazine down to take a bite of his scrambled eggs, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" Frank screamed, almost chocking on the mouthful of food.


	2. New love

Part, no scratch that, chapter two. Ok I'm still alive, I was just reading the Da Vinci code, then I lost my fan fiction.

So I will stop rambling and get on with the story.

Ok I do not own any of Alice Cooper or Aerosmiths songs…Nor do I own anything or one from rocky horror…Don't sue.

And I know that "I don't wanna miss a thing" by aerosmith didn't come out till 1998, but the song fit so well, so discard that fact and pretend it came out in 1975.

"Do you like it?" I asked, happy enough that he noticed in the first place.

"Well…Erm…It suites you nicely." He finally gurgles out.

Magenta had entered the room carrying a teapot, she set it down and picked up an empty plate on the table.

"Columbia vhat vould you like for breakfast?"

"Nothing for me, thanks."

Magenta gathered the masters dirty dishes and headed for the door.

"Erm…Magenta, the tea will not poor itself." Growled Frank, at the already overly worked Magenta.

"Oh, sorry mastah." She said, setting the plates down and picking up the teapot she had just put down. Refraining herself from throwing it at him.

"Oh and Magenta I want you to take inventory of the kitchen, today."

"Very vell mastah."

Frank took a sip of tea, picked up his magazine and left the room, probably to go work in his lab. (And by work I mean make Riff-Raff do everything, while he finds the right color for his skin tone.)

"Here I'll help you Magenta." I took half the load of dirty dishes, and followed her to the kitchen.

"Zank you Columbia." She sighed, setting the dishes down in the sink.

Afterwards I helped her out with the dusting, which had taken longer then expected. We were either giggling over something that had happened in the past, or stopping to sing along to our favorite songs on the radio, falling all over each other in fits of laughter.

When we finally finished dusting, it was already dark out. "What's to do next?"

"Hmm…Oh yes, ze inventory."

"Ok, do you need help with that too?"

"Columbia, I zon't think I could zo it without you." She giggled, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm more than happy to help." I said, putting my arm around her waist. "Oh, one second." I said, turning around, and racing up stairs to our bedroom to find my clipboard, which was full of paper. I had always enjoyed drawing and kept a clipboard under the bed, incase I ever had a creative burst of energy, but that doesn't happen often.

Throwing myself down to my knees and reaching under the bed, finally, through all the dust, found something that resembled a clipboard. I grabbed it and to meet Magenta in the kitchen.

"There." I sneezed, after blowing dust from the clipboard.

"Ok, lets –sneeze-…Gnaw…Start." Magenta managed to say.

"Sorry, I have to take this out more often."

"No problem." Magenta giggled.

"So why does Frank want us…Er…You, to take inventory of the kitchen?"

"He probably vanted Riff-Raff to himself. So he needed zo get rid of me, but that's ok, ve've had a pretty fun day."

"Yeah, who needs them when you have your best friend?" I said with a giggle.

"Your right, shall ve get started?"

Ok. I'm ready." I said after turning on the radio to a rock station.

Alice Cooper's "Schools out for summer" blared though the speakers, sending Magenta and I into a karaoke like state, singing along to this summer's anthem.

"Does Frank even know we have a kitchen?" I asked, with a serious look on my face, knowing that it would soon turn into more giggles.

After a few hours of Magenta calling out different spices and foods, she came and sat beside me at the counter.

"What time is it?" I yawned out, dropping the pencil on the table.

"Uh…Almost midnight."

"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing." A familiar voice sang through the speakers.

"Oh, this is my favorite song." I giggled.

"Mine too."

She came and sat on my lap, gently pressing her lips to mine. I pulled away, looking at her for a second, only to imitate Magentas previous gesture. We slowly depend the kiss along to the Aerosmiths song.

"Do you vant to go upstairs? Magenta asked with a smile on her face.

I nodded, grabbing her by the hand, turning off the radio and light with the other.

It's almost done, I need sleep, and too pierce my ear with a sewing needle


	3. A place in my heart

We ran upstairs and straight into our bedroom, closing the door behind us.

The second I had shut the door, she wrapped her arms around me and picked up where we left off in the kitchen, slowly inching our way to the bed. Laying her down softly and quietly, and lying down on top of her, kissing her neck and chest as far down as her uniform would let me go. I pulled my hands up too unbutton her uniform, kissing every inch of newly exposed flesh.

"Oh Columbia, I've vanted this for so long." She moaned as I removed her uniform and threw it on the lounge that inhabited the center of the room. Leaving her in her undergarments.

She sat up to remove her boots, and pulled me under her, removing my pajama top. Grinding her hips into mine, filling me with pure desire. I sat up on my knees, removing her bra, and laying her down beneath me, kissing her newly exposed breast, slowly reaching her nipple, nibbling on it with playful delight.

Knowing that the anticipation was killing her, I moved my hand down her stomach, tracing the skin above her underwear. She moved on top of me, kissing her way down my chest and making her way to my pajama bottoms, which she had begun removing.

"Ohh, Magenta!" I cried, as low as I could so no one would hear.

She began kissing my inner thigh, I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled her under me, kissing her lips as I removed her underwear, and began playing with her, bringing me great pleasure, watching her moan as I found her spot. It didn't take long for her to orgasm.

She regulated her breathing, laying my down and leaning in as she whispered "Time for me to retune the favor"

She sat on my legs, thus removing my underwear as she went, I let a soft moan escape my lips, I always enjoyed the love of a women, and haven't had that part of me fulfilled since I've been here.

Magenta had resumed kissing my inner thigh, occasionally flicking her tongue inside of me. I grabbed a hold of a bar on our bed, to keep myself from making noise. I don't think either of the boys would be happy about this.

She ran her tongue over me, teasing me, which sent me over the edge. Wonderful feelings of love and pleasure overwhelmed me.

She crawled up and laid her head on my chest.

"That vas great." She said with a grin forming across her lips.

"That was amazing, we have to do that again." I giggled, pulling her closer to me and wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you Columbia."

I love you too Magenta." I said, fighting back tears, I did love her, she was a lot more than just a best friend, I really loved her.

She fell asleep in my arms a few moments later, she was beautiful. I pulled the covers over us and fell asleep too. Committing today's events to memory.

Ok…There you go, its done, I would have finished it yesterday, but I had a weird urge to speak Japanese…And pierce my ear with a sewing needle…Which doesn't work mind you.

So Arigato (thank you) for reading, and I hope you liked it. . 


End file.
